


Stay a While

by bunyoul



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cafe AU, Christmas, Fluff, cute stuff and christmas, himchan judges everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunyoul/pseuds/bunyoul
Summary: Yongguk takes it upon himself to stop the singer outside from freezing to death





	Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i started working on about 2 weeks ago because i wanted something cute and christmas-ish to write  
> i hope this will be able to make at least one person smile

The music starts on a Friday in October. 

 

The weather is turning colder, and Yongguk busies himself with orders of coffee and hot chocolate rather than the iced teas and smoothies that become popular in the warmer months.

 

Himchan is preoccupied by washing out cups in the corner and Yongguk is half way through mixing up a vanilla latte (soy milk, no whipped cream), when the door swings open and in with it sweeps cold air and the beginnings of a song. 

 

Coming from somewhere outside of the cafe, the voice is sweet and warm, accompanied by gentle chords plucked from a guitar that maybe needs tuning. Yongguk cranes his head, trying to catch sight of the singer. In doing so, he knocks over the drink he’s preparing, tearing his focus away from the voice outside with hurried apologies and a shout for himchan to bring him a towel. 

 

-

 

The singer returns the next Tuesday, cold air and warm melodies sweeping in through the open door.

 

It had rained earlier in the day, puddles still scattering the streets outside and umbrellas propped up to dry against the counter of the cafe. The rain seemed to drive away customers, people wanting to hurry to-and-fro without stopping long enough for the clouds to catch up with them; so the cafe is mercifully quiet, allowing Yongguk to prop his head in his hands and listen to the music playing just a small distance from the door.

 

The singer is good- he hits all the right notes even if his guitar sounds a little worse for wear, and Yongguk finds himself smiling, humming along in places where he recognises the tune.

 

“He’s been singing out there for a while.” Himchan comments as he slides a cup of black coffee over the counter to a student balancing an armful of files and notes. “It looks like it’s going to rain on him if he doesn’t go soon.”

 

The clouds gather for twenty minutes longer; then the sky opens up and rain begins to fall once again. The singing outside stops abruptly.

 

-

 

Once again, the singer returns on a Friday.

 

The air this time is bitterly cold- too much so for the time of year- wind rattling the leaves off their branches and sweeping them up to cartwheel across the pavement. Yongguk worries as the singer’s guitar chords falter for the fifth time in just over an hour (not that he’s counting), and asks Himchan to cover for him for a while.

 

Himchan sighs from where he’s tackling a spilled drink in the corner of the cafe, but doesn’t protest.

 

Making up a basic coffee, unsure of the singer’s tastes, Yongguk pulls on his coat and heads outside, leaving Himchan to dash back over to the counter and deal with the customers Yongguk leaves waiting.

 

The singer looks up in surprise as Yongguk approaches, stilling his hands over the strings of his guitar and stepping away from his microphone.

 

He looks younger than Yongguk- his hair is dyed light brown and ruffled by the wind, and his ears and nose are red from the cold, hands shaking slightly as he grips his microphone stand. A glance at the guitar the singer has propped against the wall confirms Yongguk’s suspicions about it being old, battered and plastered over in faded stickers that show both age and sentimental value.

 

“I thought you’d be cold,” Yongguk holds out the coffee to the singer, gesturing for him to take it. “I hope you like coffee.”

 

The singer blinks, then accepts the cup, letting out a sigh of relief as it warms his hands. “Do you usually go around handing out coffee to cold singers in the street; or is this a special case?” the corners of the singer’s lips quirk up in a smile after he’s taken a drink from the cup.

 

“I just didn’t want you to freeze to death outside.” The response seems to please the singer, and he smiles a little wider, drinking more of the coffee and stamping his feet as if to warm them.

 

“Seriously though, thank you,” The singer speaks after he finishes the drink, keeping his hands wrapped around the cup as if to steal the last bits of warmth from it. “I can feel my nose now.”

 

Yongguk smiles, then turns to spot Himchan glaring at him through the window of the cafe. “I should probably head back inside.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind it,” The singer speaks quickly, catching Yongguk’s attention before he steps back into the warmth of the cafe. “The singing. I can stop if you want.” 

 

“No, don’t stop. I enjoy it- it brightens up my day a little.” Yongguk’s response prompts a wide grin from the singer, and he resumes playing, singing into the microphone as the leaves sweep around his feet.

 

Himchan berates Yongguk for abandoning him as he resumes his place at the counter with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

“My name is Daehyun,” The singer adds as an afterthought the next Tuesday, when Yongguk comes outside to hand him his coffee. “Just in case you were wondering.”

 

Yongguk is glad to have a name to put to the singer’s face. “I’m Yongguk.”

 

“Thank you for the coffee, Yongguk,” Daehyun smiles, genuine, wrapping his hands around the cup for warmth. “I do like the vanilla lattes a little more though, if you don’t mind me saying.” The smile quirks into something a bit more teasing, still visible in his eyes as he takes a sip from the cup. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind then.” The lack of subtlety to the request makes Yongguk laugh, and he waits for Daehyun to finish the coffee, the silence stretching by comfortably.

 

“The singer’s name is Daehyun.” Yongguk reports to Himchan as he re-enters the cafe, shrugging off his coat and stepping around Himchan as he struggles with the coffee machine.

 

“And I never asked.” Himchan fires back, but there’s no ammunition behind his words.

 

Yongguk scribbles down a note to himself on the back of a discarded receipt and pins it to one of the cupboard doors.  _ Daehyun likes vanilla lattes _ . Come closing time, Himchan raises an eyebrow, questioning, towards the note, but doesn’t comment on it.

 

-

 

November comes, leaving the weather in a state of perpetual rain, alternating regularly from light drizzle to torrential downpours.

 

Yongguk doesn’t expect Daehyun to show up at all, the weather too bad for even local students to head out for their daily fix of coffee, however- right on time- the singing starts up again just outside of the door.

 

When Yongguk heads outside, Daehyun is huddled as close to the wall as possible for shelter, his hair flattened against his head. Droplets of rain cling to his eyelashes. He shoots Yongguk a smile as he approaches, rain sliding down his cheeks and dropping off his chin.

 

“You can come inside, you know.” Yongguk motions to the door of the cafe. Daehyun doesn’t need to be asked twice, grabbing his microphone and hurrying into the warmth.

 

He sits down at a table in the corner, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes and shedding his jacket, a small puddle of water collecting on the floorboards where he sits. Yongguk brings over his latte, opting to sit at the same table as Daehyun while he drinks. He feels Himchan watching him from across the room.

 

“Why do you keep showing up to sing here?” Yongguk asks cautiously. “You never seem to be collecting money for it and there’s got to be better places to busk than here.” 

 

Daehyun wipes latte foam off his top lip. “My ex and I met around here. If she wanted to get back together with me, she’d probably come here to look for me first, so I need to stick around.” Yongguk knows that if Himchan was sitting in his place, he would berate Daehyun for wishful thinking, but the smile on Daehyun’s face is so bright and hopeful that all Yongguk can do is nod.

 

“I hope everything works out for you.” He speaks gently, and Daehyun smiles into his latte.

 

Yongguk gives Daehyun his umbrella before he leaves, commenting on his lack of a coat with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

Himchan grins over at Yongguk from where he mops up the puddle Daehyun left on the floorboards. “Have fun getting home.”

 

-

 

Daehyun returns Yongguk’s umbrella the next time he comes to the cafe, handing it over with a smile and a quick assurance that he bought his own so he doesn’t get caught in the rain again. He apologises for taking the umbrella in the first place, and Yongguk lies that he got a lift home from Himchan, choosing not to reveal that he had ran all the way back home, soaked through by the time he arrived. 

 

Yongguk takes to ordering himself a drink and sitting with Daehyun, finding his company surprisingly welcome, the singer filling the silence with anecdotes and conversation as he drinks vanilla lattes and kicks his feet under the table.

 

If Himchan is annoyed with being left to deal with customers alone for twenty minutes on Tuesdays and Fridays he doesn’t mention it.

 

-

 

Yongguk shows up to the cafe the next Tuesday with his dog in tow, apologising profusely to Himchan and explaining that he didn’t have anywhere else to take him.

 

“Junhong cancelled his dog-sitting arrangements last minute and I couldn’t just leave Tigger in the house alone.” as if to agree, Tigger rolls over onto the floor of the cafe, pulling at his lead. 

 

Himchan sighs “As long as I don’t get tripped over.”

 

Tigger sits in the corner of the cafe on a tea-towel placed to protect the floorboards, sleeping and occasionally getting up to wander around the chairs and tables, much to the delight of the children visiting the cafe- and the dismay of the people who leave with dog hair clinging to their coats. 

 

When Daehyun shows up, sticking his head into the cafe door after an hour of singing outside, Tigger jumps to his feet and makes a beeline for the door, springing up and pawing at Daehyun’s knees in an excited manner. Yongguk abandons the coffee machine to grab Tigger’s lead and pull him away from the singer quickly.

 

Yongguk opens his mouth to apologise, but Daehyun silences him before he can even speak by dropping into a crouch and immediately showering Tigger with affection, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his head.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a dog!” Daehyun is almost childishly excited, cooing as Tigger flops onto his back in front of him. After giving Tigger a thorough belly-rub, Daehyun looks up at Yongguk with a serious expression. “I’m stealing your dog.” The singer’s face breaks into a smile, before he goes back to fussing over Tigger.

 

Daehyun’s drink goes cold before he can finish it, distracted far too easily by dogs that chew on his shoelaces and lick at his hands. Yongguk hesitates for a moment, then takes a photo as Tigger tries to climb up onto Daehyun’s knees and Daehyun smiles impossibly wide, eyes closed with laughter.

 

-

 

On Wednesday, Himchan sidles over to Yongguk when the cafe is mostly deserted; aside from an elderly couple gossiping over tea and cake in the corner.

 

“Why don’t you just ask Daehyun to date you and get it over with.” He poses it as a suggestion rather than a genuine question. “There’s only so much awkward smiling over hot drinks that I can take.”

 

“He told me he’s waiting for his ex girlfriend to want to get back together with him. I doubt he’s interested.” Yongguk shrugs, and Himchan pauses, a few moments passing before he sighs dramatically.

 

“This is starting to sound like the plotline to a drama,” Himchan’s expression is distasteful. “And I’m not too sure I’m happy being the attractive but non-important support character.” a mother with two children trailing behind her enter the cafe, and Himchan’s spiel is cut off, face quickly changing to greet them.

 

-

 

Daehyun doesn’t come to the cafe on Friday. Yongguk worries slightly, waiting for the sound of soft singing to drift in from outside, but nothing comes. First, he puts it down to lateness, then, as closing time draws closer, he accepts that Daehyun isn’t going to show up.

 

He doesn’t come on Tuesday either, and Yongguk worries even more.

 

On Friday, the sound of guitar chords plays out again, and Yongguk lets out a heavy sigh of relief, not liking the weighted silence that the lack of music brought. Daehyun sings new songs this time, ones that Yongguk hasn’t heard him play before, and struggles to hum along, not recognizing the tunes.

 

When Daehyun sweeps into the cafe he has a scarf bundled around his neck and his hair is dyed a darker shade of brown. He struggles to balance his guitar in one hand and his microphone stand in the other.

 

“I was worried.” Yongguk admits as they sit with coffees in hand, and Daehyun ducks his head, sheepish.

 

“Ah, sorry,” He looks down into his drink. “I caught a cold then I had to catch up with some stuff for work.” 

 

“What do you do for work?” Yongguk asks, curious.

 

“I teach kids to sing.” Daehyun’s expression brightens up. “I like doing it a lot.” A comfortable pause settles on them as the sky darkens outside and streetlamps illuminate down the length of the street. Daehyun speaks up again “Maybe you could give me your number? So I can let you know if I’m not going to be showing up.” 

 

Yongguk smiles, and hands over his phone.

 

-

 

It quickly becomes apparent that Daehyun texts a lot. At first he just asks for song suggestions, quizzing Yongguk on what he should learn next. Then it’s video clips of him singing, testing out guitar chords, humming the tunes of songs Yongguk mentions are his favourites. Later, it’s everything; photos of the cute cat he sees at the bus stop every morning, enthusiastic updates on how his students are coming along, selfies of him in his pyjamas with his hair messy, winking towards the camera.

 

Yongguk has never been a person to text often, but for Daehyun he makes an exception.

 

-

 

Come December, it starts to snow; white flakes fluttering down from grey clouds and mounting up at the sides of the pavement. The sky darkens early, streetlights casting down on the pavement in the early afternoon. Christmas shoppers hurry from store to store, bundled up in hats and scarves, and Yongguk adds cinnamon hot chocolate to the cafe menu.

 

Daehyun sings Christmas carols to fit the season, classic ones that Yongguk knows off by heart, and more unconventional ones, new but still sung out unhesitantly into the snow. He enters the cafe earlier than usual, with complaints that he can’t feel his fingers any more. Yongguk notes his lack of gloves or a coat with a hint of worry. 

 

The singer’s hair is dusted with snow and he kicks his boots against the door as he walks up to the counter and asks if he can switch his vanilla latte for a gingerbread one- to honour the Christmas season. 

 

Daehyun mentions losing his gloves on the bus, nodding towards his hands, which are red with cold, wrapped around his cup to keep them warm. 

 

“I can’t remember what it’s like to be able to feel my fingers.” He jokes, and Yongguk frowns, concerned.

 

“I think I should get him some gloves.” Yongguk muses to Himchan later, as Daehyun stands outside and sings Silent Night out into the snow.

 

“He’s going to freeze otherwise.” Himchan agrees, piling up whipped cream onto the hot chocolate he’s making. When Yongguk turns to look at him, he acts as if he never spoke.

 

-

 

“Are you having any luck with finding your ex?” Yongguk asks, hesitant. The cafe is near to closing time, the streets dark outside and the snow on the pavement kicked into slush by people walking through it. 

 

Daehyun props his head up on his hands, wearing the gloves Yongguk bought him. “I gave up on that a little while ago.” He smiles- not fully- the warm lighting of the cafe illuminating his hair with shades of gold.

 

“Oh?” Yongguk blinks, surprised. “You still come back here to sing though.”

 

A small sigh escapes Daehyun, ears turning red with embarrassment to match the colour of the sweater he’s wearing. “You told me that my singing brightens your day.”

 

Yongguk can’t stop himself from grinning.

 

-

 

A text from Daehyun wakes Yongguk on a Sunday, as light filters in weakly through his curtains, bright from the snow outside. Tigger lies across his feet at the bottom of the bed, a warm weight that moves as it sleeps.

 

_ It broke :(   _ The text is accompanied with a photo of Daehyun’s guitar, the neck partially detached from the body and the strings snapped. Yongguk chases Tigger away from his feet, deciding to do a bit of extra Christmas shopping.

 

Yongguk finds himself in a music shop, browsing the selections of guitars and dragging his fingertips lightly over the strings, trying to figure out which he could imagine Daehyun most wanting to play. He chooses one similar to Daehyun’s old one, carrying it carefully to pay for it.

 

Tigger bounces around his feet, biting at the strap of the guitar case as Yongguk struggles out of the shop door and into the piles of snow kicked to the sides of the street.

 

“Can you give me a lift home, I can’t fit a guitar on the bus.” He calls Himchan, bags and Tigger's lead in one hand, guitar in the other, phone balanced precariously between his shoulder and ear. 

 

“I’m assuming this isn’t because you’ve decided to extend your musical talents to new instruments?” Himchan questions, voice knowing.

 

“Daehyun’s guitar broke.” Yongguk explains. He can visualise Himchan shaking his head as he speaks.

 

“Stay where you are, I’ll come and get you.” Himchan’s voice takes on a fond tone, then disappears as he hangs up. Yongguk promptly drops his phone into the snow, Tigger rushing over to try and pick it up and bite it.

 

Another text from Daehyun illuminates the screen as Yongguk rescues his phone.

 

_ what's an appropriate way to send off a dead guitar?  _

 

-

 

Daehyun sings without his guitar when he arrives at the cafe the following Tuesday; nothing but his voice ringing out clearly into the snow. Yongguk pauses to watch him out of the window, gloved hands gripping his microphone stand as he sings out his heart for everyone passing to see, face illuminated by the strings of Christmas lights in the trees. Some people stop to listen, and some try to find a spot to drop money for him, but each time he refuses with a warm smile.

 

Yongguk has his drink ready for when he sits down at his usual table, unwinding his scarf and pulling off his gloves. They sit in silence for the most part, surrounded by the hum of conversation from other tables and the sounds of the coffee machines as Himchan orchestrates the counter in Yongguk’s absence.

 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Daehyun asks, snow melting into his hair. 

 

“It’ll just be me and my dog, I think,” Yongguk responds. “Himchan might swing by with some leftovers from Christmas lunch because he doesn’t trust me to cook my own, but other than that I’ll just be in the house by myself,” He turns to Daehyun. “What about you?”

 

“That sounds pretty similar to what I’ll be doing, honestly,” Daehyun laughs to himself. “Just me, a microwave meal and some Christmas TV specials.” 

 

Yongguk hesitates for a moment, before speaking. “You could spend Christmas with me if you wanted? I’d appreciate the company.”

 

Daehyun blinks, his expression something close to starstruck, then he smiles- wider than before. “I’d love that.”

 

-

 

It snows on Christmas day.

 

The world seems to take it as an excuse to stay in doors all day, as when Yongguk wakes up and peers out of his window, the streets are deserted, a flurry of snowflakes and christmas lights shining through the curtains in opposite windows.

 

It’s 10am when Daehyun arrives, hurrying down Yongguk’s street with a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face and a bag of presents balanced precariously in his arms. The Santa hat he wears on his head slips over one of his eyes, and he almost slides on ice trying to get to Yongguk’s door. 

 

“This is where I would do my Santa impression if I wasn’t too cold to speak properly.” Daehyun greets Yongguk as he opens the door, tumbling into the living room to drop his bag on one of the chairs. Tigger sits up in his bed by the radiator and immediately busies himself with chewing on Daehyun’s shoelaces as he removes his boots. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Yongguk smiles at Daehyun, wide and hopefully welcoming. “I’m glad that you could come.”

 

“I’m glad too,” Daehyun sits down on the sofa and pulls the bag he brought onto his lap. “I bought presents,” He reaches into the bag and pulls one out, handing it to Yongguk. “This one’s for Tigger- there’s a surprisingly large range of dog-safe confectionery out there.” 

 

Yongguk blinks, surprised. Daehyun went out and bought a present for his dog; and the thought makes him feel warmer than the heater in the corner of the room ever could. Tigger catches the scent of whatever is inside the gift Yongguk holds, and abandons Daehyun’s shoes in favour of trying to jump up and snatch the present out of his hands.

 

“This one is yours,” Daehyun hands a gift over to Yongguk too, the wrapping paper decorated with a print of cartoon reindeer and glitter. Yongguk opens the present carefully, peeling the wrapping paper back. “You mentioned that you like to draw so I thought-” A sketchbook; prettily bound with paper that feels expensive to touch, and a set of drawing pencils, sit in Yongguk’s lap. “I hope you like them.” 

 

“I love them,” Yongguk hopes his gratitude shows as he runs a hand over the front cover of the notebook. “I bought you a gift too.” He heads into the bedroom and struggles back out with the guitar, haphazardly wrapped in Christmas-themed paper. Daehyun takes in the shape of the present, then shakes his head slightly.

 

“You-” he pulls open the wrapping paper, speechless, taking the guitar into his lap and staring at it. “Okay now my gift seems bad in comparison.” He picks at the strings absentmindedly. “Thank you so much.”

 

He grins, and Yongguk grins back.

 

They watch Christmas specials on the TV, paying attention to some, letting them run as background music for others. For lunch, they heat up a microwave meal and eat it sitting on the sofa, watching the snow spiral down outside. Daehyun hums under his breath, occasionally reaching out to the guitar next to him and plucking out the chords of Christmas songs absentmindedly.

 

“Is that a keyboard over there?” As the morning fades into afternoon, Daehyun speaks up, pointing to the corner of the room where the keyboard sits, buried slightly under bags and coats. “Do you play?”

 

“It’s Himchan’s actually,” Yongguk stands up and clears some of the bags away from the keyboard. “He sometimes uses my house as extra storage space.” 

 

Daehyun moves from the sofa to join Yongguk at the keyboard. “I did think that some of the stuff in here wasn’t the sort of thing you’d be likely to buy.”

 

“Songwriting is more my scene,” Yongguk admits. “But I can play a little.” He switches on the keyboard, tapping out a quick melody- the opening notes of Jingle Bells playing hesitantly into the room.

 

Daehyun mirrors him, reaching over and playing the same few notes. “This is the best Christmas I’ve had in quite a while.” He muses to himself. Yongguk doesn’t speak, but hopes that the hand he places on Daehyun’s shoulder is enough to show he agrees.

 

Himchan arrives after lunch, letting himself in through the front door, coat zipped up to his chin and a tupperware box filled with leftovers in his hands.  He sweeps into the living room, loudly announcing his presence as he does so.

 

"I can't smell burning so I'm assuming you did as I told you and stayed well clear of the kitchen," he drops the tupperware box down onto the coffee table. "You're welcome," He glances over at Daehyun. “I packed enough for two.” He then digs into his bag- proclaiming himself the bearer of gifts as he pulls neatly wrapped parcels up from out of it.

 

Yongguk receives a sweater- soft material but a not-so-pretty design- and a plushie in the shape of a sprout (“Jongup says hi.”). Himchan burrows further into his bag, tossing a smaller parcel to Daehyun as he makes his way towards the door, swinging his bag back over his shoulder. The gift, a small guitar tuner, sits in Daehyun’s lap as Himchan sweeps out of the living room.

 

“If you’re going to play guitar outside of the cafe, at least play it in tune,” He turns and waves, the door slamming behind him with a shout of, “Merry Christmas!” 

 

Daehyun sits in silence for a moment, before speaking. “Why do I feel like I was just visited by my mother.”

 

“You should probably get used to that happening.”

 

They heat up the leftovers in the microwave for dinner, moving to the tabe to eat as Tigger hurries around their legs, waiting for one of them to drop something. Daehyun plays Christmas songs on his phone, and the sky turns dark outside, snow no longer falling but still blanketing the streets in cold white light.

 

After eating, they put on coats and scarves and head outside for a walk, Tigger left sleeping in the living room. The air is bitingly cold, footsteps falling heavily into the snow as they walk through the streets in the dark. The roads are mostly deserted, everyone choosing to reside indoors to escape the cold and spend time with family and friends. From the windows of passing houses comes the sound of chatter and Christmas carols. Daehyun hums as he walks, breath condensing in the air in front of him. 

 

They settle on a bench under the trees towards the edge of town, not far from Yongguk’s cafe, the surrounding area quiet and soundless. Christmas lights illuminate the branches above them and cars occasionally sweep past, their headlights falling over Yongguk and Daehyun like search-lights as they sit.

 

For a while, everything is silent. 

 

“I’m going to-” Daehyun speaks as he slides closer to Yongguk, securing a hand around his wrist and quickly kissing him under the Christmas lights. He lets go, trying to move away and apologise at the same time. Yongguk stops him, pulling Daehyun closer and kissing him again.

 

The lights tangle through the trees above them, and the snow starts to fall again.

 

-

 

“I’m saving you from your tragic lack of a social life by inviting you to my New Years party,” Himchan announces to Yongguk as he starts up the coffee machines in preparation for opening the cafe. “You’re welcome.”

 

“I don’t get a say in this, do I?” Yongguk sighs, accepting his fate as he stacks takeaway cups on the counter-top. 

 

“No. You can bring your boyfriend if you want though.” Himchan grins, teasing.

 

“Okay, I’ll ask him.” Yongguk can’t help but delight in the surprised look that passes across Himchan’s face.

 

-

 

Himchan’s parties are the same every year- Youngjae getting competitive over party games, Junhong challenging people to dance-offs, and Himchan recommending wines whether people ask him to or not. 

 

Yongguk chooses to spend his time in the corner, talking quietly with Daehyun and introducing him to anyone who asks. At one point, Junhong drags Daehyun into the middle of his makeshift dance-floor in the kitchen, and Yongguk laughs and watches as Daehyun turns out to be a surprisingly good dancer.

 

Yongguk loses sight of Daehyun close to midnight, stopping to have a conversation with Youngjae then turning around to find him missing. 

 

He finds him later, crouched in the hallway with his elbows propped up against the windowsill, looking out into the night. Somewhere off in the distance, fireworks are blooming like flowers in the darkened sky. 

 

“Do you want to go back to the party? They’re starting the countdown to the New Year.” Yongguk taps Daehyun’s arm lightly to get his attention, gesturing towards the door where the rest of the guests are counting down enthusiastically.

 

“Not yet. Stay here for a while?” Daehyun moves to clear a space for Yongguk to crouch beside him. As Yongguk complies, Daehyun holds onto his hand tightly, grip warm and comforting.

 

They count down the seconds alone in the hallway- fireworks exploding above and the stars hanging like snowflakes in the night sky. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading if you made it down to here!  
> thank you also to the people in the spectrcng discord server for putting up with me complaining constantly about the process of writing this and giving me support along the way  
> if you have any questions then feel free to send me a message on tumblr (my url is @carnival-mp3)  
> all feedback is very much appreciated !  
> ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ


End file.
